


Stocked Full

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Ash Clown, Asking Out, Box of chocolates, Confessions, Cuddling, Date Night, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, Pass the Message, Requited Love, Star Gazing, bouquet of roses, dressing up, s5ep22, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Stocked Full

Returning to a local grocery store relay messages back and forth between unsuspecting customers, the oldest member of the four was more nervous than usual since he would be partnered with a secret love interest. He tried not to give anything away despite a slight tremor went off in usually steady hands as he pretended to stock shelves like a normal employee.

“You alright there, bud?” Sal asked through the earpiece, startling the man slightly since he was not all there as a not-so-subtle stare focused on the other who was further down the aisle.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get the ball rollin’” 

“Wouldn’t you rather look at Joe all day?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, sure you don’t. You’re undressing him with your eyes as we speak.”

Flustered into a tongue-tied mess, he let the conversation die naturally while scoping the crowded produce section to find a customer who would be willing to pass along whatever words were given to them by the other two, “Excuse me, are you going that way? Can I ask you for a favor?” 

“I guess…” 

“My manager yelled at me all day. That’s my buddy down there, could you give him a message for me? He’s a little angry with me, but just tell him I thought he could take a compliment.” 

“Why can’t you tell him?”

”Cos my manager’s screaming at me that I’m not doing my job. I’m in a little bit of trouble right now.” 

Watching as the African American woman made her way over to the other man, Q rolled hazel eyes at the chorus of oohs that went off; he was used to their teasing by now after twenty-five years of being together, but when it came to such a touchy subject one could not help but feel slightly defensive. Bracing himself to come up with another response, he could not help overhearing her repeat the message to his partner in crime.

“Well, let me ask your opinion, “Your nose looks small in that hat”, that’s a compliment?” Joe asked with a hint of sass as he turned the shopping cart around to face the opposite direction, “Can you tell him that I don’t think it was sincere because I don’t feel like he’s been noticing me lately?” 

“I can’t wait to see how he defends this one…” Murr commented as the woman went back, biting anxiously at shortly kept fingernails.

“I hurt his feelings, but I didn’t mean to.” 

“Yeah, but you told him that his nose looks small in that hat? He’s apparently trying to impress you.” 

“What’s a good compliment then?”

“Maybe that he’s a good worker?”

“Could you go tell him and that he’s a beautiful man?”

“I suppose so…” 

“You’re an angel.” 

As she returned to the other side, his stomach start to knot at the reaction that would be received in response. _Why did you call him beautiful, you dumb fuck?_ he berated internally, heart beating at such a high speed that it felt as if there was no pulse at all especially when he got wind of the answer.

“He said all of that?” Joe asked in a genuine innocence, smiling softly as she confirmed it and tried to walk off, “Do you believe in love?” 

“I believe in love. Y’all love each other?” 

“Yes, so can you tell him that I forgive and love him?” 

Sighing, she pushed the basket back over to where the initiator of the conversation stood in a slight panic. He did not think anything could be scarier than his fear of spiders, but waiting proved to provoke more fear out of the older man as hands nervously clasped together.

“He said he loves you and you’re the best. Go to him, please.” 

“Can you tell him that I hope we can be more than friends?”

“Wait, what was that, Q? Repeat it, we didn’t pick that up on the mic.” Sal goaded gently, backing off when a glare was given in his direction while she made another trip in Joe’s direction and repeated the line.

“He’s asking me out? Tell him that if he’s serious we can grab dinner after closing time.” 

“But why can’t he come to you?” 

“We’ll get in trouble with the boss since she’s watching.” 

Returning with a building annoyance, she delivered the message before attempting to walk off when Brian panicked. Running off screen, he grabbed the handle bar and pushed the cart over to the other’s area so that she would be forced to retrieve the goods as well as give one final message.

“He’ll pick you up at nine thirty to give you time to get dressed.”

“Did he say where we were goin’?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find out, I have to go.” 

“Please, do me one more solid?”

“No. Why can’t y’all tell each other this?” 

“Good question…” he mused while trying to justify an answer, but the truth was that he had been worried about ruining their friendship to ask and it seemed even harder now that there was a mutual attraction. What if he screwed up their first date?

“Joey, you threw the challenge for me?” the older one questioned when he went to the loser, face full of sympathy since he was convinced that it had been an unfair set up on his part.

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do or you, Brian Michael Quinn.” 

Twin gasps could be heard from their best friends as Joe leaned forward to capture a set of lips while his hand cupped a bearded cheek for stability. About to back away after a moment of not feeling the affectionate act being reciprocated, arms wrapped around his thickened middle as the stunned reaction wore off long enough for the kiss to be elongated. Lip sweating when they parted for air, Joe could not help but drag a set of fingernails gingerly through the overgrown beard, nose nuzzled into a cheek bloated with an infectious smile that spread between both men. 

“I guess we should finish shooting for the day…” 

“Don’t sound so glum, hon, I’m about to make reservations.” 

“I think that’s enough to get me through the afternoon.”  

Shooting final scenes for the day, the four promised to meet at a usual rendezvous spot to film the next episode tomorrow, Murr leaving with a warning for the two not to get too rowdy that night that was met with dual eye rolls as they all parted ways. With one final smooch exchanged, Joe piled into his car and made the usual fifteen minute drive home in record time to run inside and immediately climb into the shower to appear more publicly acceptable.

Anxiously awaiting the other’s arrival he paced around as he kept undoing a red silk tie to redo a loose knot, which only succeeded in wrinkling the fabric further. Sighing in defeat, a four-in-hand knot was finally decided on as he sat with a sigh while pondering whether or not the bouquet of roses were too much of a cliché for someone who was known for being skeptical of love after having his heart broken by a former fiancé; lost in thought, he could not help picturing the sheer amount of happiness displayed during their team challenge that when the real thing appeared before him moments later it did not seem out of place despite the technicality of his date breaking in. 

“What’s the big idea, Bri?” 

“I tried to wait, but you looked distressed and I was worried. Are you having second thoughts?” 

“Not at all, I was just second guessing if you’d like my gift,” he reassured, handing over the delicately wrapped flowers as he made sure water would not drip from the pink petals onto a cleanly kept cardigan, “I just wanted to get you something special and I couldn’t even do that right.” 

“Anything would pale in comparison to you, but I appreciate the sentiment. I brought you a present too.” 

“You did?” 

“It’s just as corny, but I thought you’d enjoy it anyway.” he defended, handing over a slender rectangular gold box.

“You definitely know the way to my heart.”

“You’d say that if I brought you a box of donuts.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring some.”

“Excuse me for thinking chocolates would be more romantic, Gatto.” 

“Come on, babe, don’t be that way. Thank you for the truffles.” the younger man stated, pressing a peck into a chiseled chin as the sweets were opened and one was popped into his mouth unceremoniously before offering one to the one who had brought them as aa peace offering.

“Better not spoil your dinner…” 

“I won’t, I’ll save the rest for later.” 

“Atta boy. Now, shall we get going? I don’t want our plans to get ruined by traffic.” 

Nodding enthusiastically, Joe was escorted outside to an infamous maroon Jeep when he was helped inside to make sure no accidents occurred from the height and a thin film of ice that had settled into place. Safely secured inside the heated cab, fingers twined across the two feet of space between them as the driver busied with pulling out of the driveway to start toward their destination.

Arriving almost precisely on time, their arms automatically linked despite some suspicious glances that were thrown their way. Exact emotions had been hidden for far too long, so nothing would dare make either feel guilty for showing what so many people claimed to have in failing marriages. Waiting for ordered food to arrive at their table, the two were busy drinking flutes of champagne while they got lost in each other; it was hard to believe from the many experiences they had with seeing the other naked that this was the most intimate of a moment they had shared, not that Joe was complaining. 

“D’you see the look on that older gentleman’s face when we walked in?” 

“It’s hard to notice anybody when you’re the one I pay the most attention to. Did it bother you?” 

“Less than I expected,” Brian admitted with a soft chuckle before turning to a serious expression as he stared into the clear, bubbly alcohol, “I haven’t been out for long, so I’m still getting used to the gawking.” 

“It’ll get easier, trust me.” 

“You’ve been with another man?” 

“A few in college, but I was like you then. Hell, I was even scared to tell you guys.” 

“Did you ever love any of them?” 

“Yes, but I’ve only ever been in love with you. I never thought we would be here, to be honest.” 

“Well, I’m happy to have proved you wrong.”   
Joe was about to give a sassy remark, but was cut off by the arrival of fresh food delivered by the waiter. Welcoming the interruption, a napkin was folded over dress pants before fork and knife carefully held against a well done steak before placing a chunk of meat in his mouth more delicately than earlier as his attention diverted to watching the other with a faint trace of amusement.

“Want a bite?” 

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve just never seen someone order a bacon cheeseburger at a fancy restaurant, let alone eat it with silverware.” 

“Is that judgement I hear?”

“I like my men with quirks, makes ‘em interesting.”

“You should know all of mine by now.” 

“After all this time, I’m still surprised by the things I’m finding out.” 

Dinner went by quietly once it was realized how famished both bellies really were and it took every ounce of willpower not to order dessert when it was offered since there was already one awaiting his return home. Sighing softly, he tried to hide disappointment at their meal being over so suddenly when they stood after having a slight argument over who would pay which part of the bill and left in a similar fashion to their entrance, his eyebrow cocking once he noticed that they were going in the opposite direction.

“Bri, where are we going?” 

“I don’t want this night to end quite yet, so I figured that we could go sit in the park and watch the stars.” 

“That sounds so romantic, it’s the perfect weather for snuggling too.” 

“What a coincidence,” he gave with a wink, arm snaking around a set of thickened hips as they made their way onto a winding path into an abnormally quiet part of town, the ambiance settling comfortably in their souls as they found a vacant bench near a lake after a while of walking around, “Come here, will ya? I need some extra body heat.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be to deny you? If you’re comfortable with being called that so soon into whatever it is we’ve got goin’ here.”

“Joey, I’d be honored. I’ll be learning the ropes from you, after all.” 

“This is the part where we cuddle.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware.” 

Snorting a puff of laughter, the younger man scooted in as close as possible before directing his eyes up at the night sky. A gentle wind blew around them as constellations were pointed out to the other when a sudden epiphany came to mind; they had been star-crossed lovers in a weird way, but instead of being separated by miles of black velvet for all but one night a year when a bridge of connecting magpie wings allowed them to meet they were kept apart by a fear of the other not reciprocating the same feelings. Tearing up at the comparison, Joe did not notice a thick thumb wiping away the collecting drops of dew until a delicate kiss pressed against each eyelid for added affection, pressing closer to the only man who had truly claimed his heart.

“Should I take you home?” 

“No, I want to stay here a little while longer.” 

“You seem upset though, are you sure?” 

“The only thing that I’m certain of is being with you,” Joe murmured with a slight yawn, laying his cheek gently on a broad shoulder while being pulled into the other’s lap for extra comfort, “If you ask me, I’m finally home.”


End file.
